


Young Villainy

by RainbowArt1



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Teen Becky, Teen Crow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArt1/pseuds/RainbowArt1
Summary: Title sugestted by Not Really Crow on Discord.This is just an AU that I have in mind. Hope like it!





	1. The starting point

Aboard Castle Killstorm...

A young girl, around 10 years old, with brown hair, ocean blue eyes, wearing a pink hoodie and a pair of blue shorts was exploring the corridors of the gigantic battle ship. Her name Cherry Mayapple, the future princess of the Human Kindom and this, was her first kidnapping.

It wasn't like she didn't see or know the Macro city current villain, Buzzard, but this was the first time he had taken her ,along with her mother, to his ship. If she were to be honest, seeing Macro City from above in the sky was magical. Tha villain had allowed the future princess to wander around the castle, of course, with the supervision from his minions, who would keep her from reristricted areas. Mayapple was bored, she had hoped, after hearing from her mother to meet Buzzard kids, who were not much older then her, but they were all out in the city, leaveing her being the only kid in the big, big castle. Atleast to here knowllege.

"WAAAAAAAA"

_'Someone's crying?'_ thought the as she rushes in the direction of the sound.

_'Is someone hurt, in pain? I'm going to be a Princess, I need to make sure that every is happy and ok! Even if they work for or are a villain!'_

Mayappla got to a door that was a little bit open, with the light peaking out of it, the cries comeing from behind the door, she let out breath she didn't know she was holding and opens the door. She didn't expect to see what she saw....

...a nursery. And the cries were comeing from the crib that was in one room corners.

The young princess got closer to the crib and looked in it, there she saw a small, blond baby, wearing a purple baby onesie, who was crying his eyes out.

_'A baby? They so small... What's makeing you cry little one?' _she then notice a pacifier not to far from his head. _'Maybe it fall off while they were sleeping...' _Mayapple grabs the pacifier and puts it back in the baby mouth, she then pick the baby up and starts to rock them, easily, back and forth, to calm them down. After a few moments, the baby had calmed down and open they eyes for the first time for Mayapple to see a pair of golden eyes stareing back with curiosity, Mayapple smiled at the baby.

"Hello! My name is Cherry Mayapple! Future princess of Macro City! Whats your name little on?" said Mayapple, she knew that the baby couldn't actually answer her, it was just a silly question, but then she notice that the baby was looking down at his tiny hands, she looked at them too sees a golden braceled witha name on it.

"Crow? Your name is Crow?" she could swear that the baby noded, she brought the baby close to her face and give him a big warm smile.

"Well then Crow! Wanna play with me? It's kinda lonely here while your siblings are away." Crow clapped his tiny hands, a clear answer for Mayapple.

"Play time then!"

A few hour has pass since Mayapple had found Crow and the two of them were haveing a blast! Who knew it was so fun to spend time with a baby? There times where Crow got hungry and Mayapple had to get him some milk or he needed to be change, but after the minions showed her how to feed and change him, it was actually really easy for Mayapple to do it herself and the fun continue. At some point, Crow appeard to get tired, so was Mayapple, she decide to take a book from bookshelf and crash down on the couch that was also in the nursery.

"....and they live happylly everafter! Wasn't it a nice story, Crow?" she looked at the baby in her arms and give a soft laught, from the looks of it, Crow didn't like that the villain was defeated in the end, as he was pouting with his arms crossed, a look of displeased on his face. She will had to ask Buzzard just how smart was Crow actually.

"Hmmmm...What to do, to make you feel better?" she said to herself. Then an ideea came to her mind.

"I know!" her sudden outburst scared Crow a little, but Mayapple was able to easily calm him down. "Wanna hear a song Crow?" the baby looked confused at Mayapple, but she was only amused by hes reaction. She layed down on the couch and made Crow lay on her chest, he looked up at Mayapple as she started to sing.

_"You are sunshine,_

_My only sunshine...."_

Crow eyes begane to close down while listening to Mayapple singing and soon enought he fall asleep on her chest. 

Mayapple smiled and sing the last line of the song before she fall asleep herself.

_"Please...don't take...my sunshine...away"_

Next time Mayapple woke up was in her bedroom, back in Macro City castle. She looked up to see her mother entering her bedroom.

"Goodmorning Cherry! Did you sleep well? After yesterday, I'm not surprised..."

Yesterday....

At that moment everything that happen the day before came back to Mayapple, getting kidnapped, meeting Crow, all the fun that they had togheter...

"Mom?" the Princess turned back at her daughter. "Yes dear? Something wrong?" asked the current Princess of Macro City. "Nothings wrong mom! It's just that...when can we go back to Buzzard ship?" Mayapple mom was a little surprised at first, but then she started to laught, confusing Mayapple.

"Buzzard asked me the same thing before we left! You see, Crow, Buzzard youngest son at the moment, is not an easy baby to take care of. He was surprised on how easy you take care of him and on how well he behaved whille being with. From what I was told he usually screams and it take Buzzard hours to get him to sleep. He asked if you can babysti him from time to time. I was surprised when he asked that, but after seeing you two sleeping so pacefull, I just wanted your confirmation. Think you can do it?"

After the explication, Mayapple eyes have gone wide. A villain wanted her to watch after his child! Of course, it could be a trap.... but the imagine of Crow looking at her with his big golden eyes, made up Mayapple mind.

" I'll do it! And who know? Maybe I'll be able to make sure he doesn't become a villain!" (Good luck with that)

This, was just the starting point of a long adventure..


	2. Meeting the rival/big brother figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look! It's Mack!

*GASP*

A teenager with brown hair and blue brown exclaim as he stands up from his laying position. He didn't know where he was and more importantily , how he get here?

_'Ok Mack, calm down! And try to remember what happen! Ok? Ok... I woke up in the morning, got to the high school, got to class, the teacher told us that we have a to do a project in pairs, I got pair up with Mayapple...'_

"MAYAPPLE! WHERE IS SHE?!"

He tries to look around, but a pain came over him, he puts his hand on his head, is it then he notice that there are bandages around his head. What the-

" Can you stop screaming? I'm doing homework here!"

Mack turns his head around, slowly this time, he notice a little kid, staying in a chair at a desk, stareing at him. The kid seems to be 5 or 6 years old with blond hair and golden eyes, he was wearing a red t-shirt and pair of shorts. After getting a better look at the room, Mack notice that there were toys, posters, a wardrope, a bookshelf and a small bed (where he was staying on at the moment). He got up and got closer to the kid.

"Hey! My name is Mack Mulder! Can you tell me what's going on? Where I am?" asks Mack as he extends a hand to the kid, said kid gives him dirthy look and turns back to his homework. Mack was little surprised by the kid rude behavior. "Hey-"

"You are in my room, at the Castle Killstorm, dad kidnapped the Princess and Cherry, you tried to act like a hero to stop him, but got knock out. Cherry asked for you to come along because you where bleeding. She as the moment in the kitchen, makeing us some cookies, she should be back soon, then you two could finish your project. Now leave me alone so that I can finish my homework!" said the kid.

Mack took a step backward. Castle Killstorm? THAT Castle Killstorm?! Then the memorise came back. Him and Mayaple getting to the Castle, Buzzard attack, him trying to protect Mayapple, getting hurt and blacking out. He needs to get out of there and find Mayapple! Who knows what that villain is doing right now! She might be in danger! He has to-

The bedroom door open and through it comes Mayapple with a tray full of cookies.

"Crow! I'm back! Did you finish your homework? Oh Mack! Your awake! I was starting to worry that we have to send you to the hospital. How are you? Cookie?" said Mayapple, then handing a cookie to Mack, who looked dumb at the future princess, but takes the cookie and puts it in his mouth. 

After checking on Mack, Mayapple turns to Crow. "How is homework comeing along Crow? Need any help?"

The kid, Crow, turns to Mayapple, smiles and turns back to his work, the first time he smiled since Mack wake up. " Almoooossstttt.....DONE! Can I have a cookie now?"

"Whats the magic word Crow?" ask Mayapple as she swings a cookie back and forth in front of the kid. Crow face fell, not looking directily at Mayapple with a small blush on his face said "............please?"

Mayapple smiles and hands him a cookie. "There we go! See Crow? Ask and you will get! Now go and show it to your dad, after that you can help me and Mack with our school project, we are in need of a brilliant assistent! Ok? We can play after dinner." She taps his nose, Crow giggle a little, then grabs his homework and runs out his room screaming "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!". Satisfied with her work, Mayapple puts the tray on the desk, grabs her backpack that wasn't too far away from it, pull out her textbook and turns to Mack. "Now, about the project-" "WHAT THE HECK?!"

She took a step backwards, startled by Mack outburst, but she knew what was comeing...

" We got kidnapped by a villain! We are on a villain ship! A-and you are makeing cookies for his kid?! We need to get out of here! Call the heros and-" "The heros were here! They got mom back to the castle! We got a few hours before Crow bedtime, we should finish the project by then, have dinner, have a playtime with Crow and then we can go home!"

Mack is shocked by what Mayapple just said. "And....you...are ok with this?" she looks at him funny for a second before starts laugh, which confused Mack even more.

" Of course! Afterall! I been takeing care of Crow even since he was a baby!"

Mack.exe has stop working. Please wait for him to reboot.

Meanwhile, Crow has returned with milk and cups, saying that Mayapple forgot bring some. Mack came back to his sense and watched as the kid pour the milk in the cups, after Crow went to help Mayapple with the supplies for the project, Mack went to help too.

A few hours went by with work, a small argument on who says what, a few jokes and snacks, to which Mack had to remind them not to eat them all. At some point Mayapple needed to use the bathroom, leaveing Crow and Mack alone. Mack doesn't know what to think of Crow, yeah, he is the kid of supervillain and there are big chances that he will be one too in the future, but he wasn't what he would expect out of a villain kid! He can't understand how is possible! Maybe thats why Mayapple spends time with him? So that he won't become a villain like the rest of his familly? Thats ridiculos, she won't be stupid enought to think that she could change him! It wasn't po-

"I know that you hate me." Mack stopped hes brainstorm to look at Crow.

"I-" "I know what you think! I seen it before! Everyone hates me anyway! Nothing new!" Crow snaped at Mack, startleding him. Can a little child be scary?

"You are not the first person Cherry brought over to do homework, they all look at my with hate and never talk again with her! No kindergarden would take me in! Thats why I have to study home! No one like the villain kid anyway! You are not new! Just mark my word, if you ever hurt Cherry because of it, I will take you down myself! Got it Buttercup?!" shouts Crow, looking straight in Mack eyes. He expected Mack to scream at him or even hit him, it happen before. What he didn't expect, was for Mack to hug him. He had been hugged before, a lot by Mayapple, but never by someone who he just shout at.

"Ummm...what are you-" "I'm sorry..." 

Crow couldn't believe what he heard! What was Mack sorry for?! He didn't know what to do! Almost no one said "sorry" to him! And why were tears pouring down his face!?

"S-stop *sniff* that! Y-you can't *sniff* foul me! You *sniff* h-hate me! *sniff*" He tries to pull away, Mack let him loose a little, but when Crow looks up, he sees that Mack is also crying. Crow is stunned by that, but an ugly sob escape him and he launches himself in Mack chest and starts to cry, Mack holds him close as he himself cries. The door opens and Mayapple jump on and hugs them, while she cries.

"I heard everything from outside! I'm sorry!" she says as she hugs them tighter. The three become a crying mess.

The dinner time came and after washing they faces, they join Crow family for dinner, it was silent dinner.

Playtime came soon after, Crow showed Mack some of his science toys and they have a blast. Playing with toys, pretender ( cardboard swords DO hurt, no matter where you hit) and drawing, Mack was surprised with how well Crow can draw robots! After playtime and a good bath, they end up makeing a mess with the paint, was bed time for Crow, Mayapple puts him in bed and starts reading him a bed time story.

Mack didn't pay to much attention to the story, he was more interested in how Mayapple has acting around Crow, it was amazing on how easy she talked with him and how nice she was. Crow seems to care for Mayapple a lot, he did threatened him that he would take him down if he hurt Mayapple and he can understand why! She was the only person who showed love and care for him! Crow family was so silent at the dinner, it was clear that they don't talk a lot with one another, Crow needs someone to show him care and Mayapple does just that! Mack was sure now that there is chance that Crow can avoid his family villainy legacy and become something else! Maybe not a hero, but something good will come out off Crow!

Mayapple gets up from her sitting position and makes her way to the door, the story has ended and had Crow fallen asleep, Mack gets up too and starts walking toward the door too when a tiny hand stops him, he looks down and sees Crow holding his shirt, eyes a tiny bit open.

"Will you come back?" asks Crow in a small tired voice, Mack looks at Mayapple, who looks ready to cry again, this time, of happyness, he smiles and puts a hand on top of Crow head.

"Sure thing kid."


	3. School days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow goes to school and things don't go well.

_It hurt._

_It. Hurt._

_IT HURT!_

_Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt!_

_It hurts so much! Why does it hurts so much?! I can't move! I can't move! I can't move! I can't move! What is happening?! Why is dark?! Where is everyone?! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!_

_MOM!_

_DAD!_

_SOMEONE HELP!_

_PLEASE! HELP!_

_Somebody.....please...._

_Cherry...?_

_Mack....?_

_Where...are...you....?_

* * *

_Last night..._

"School?" the voice of a nine years, blond boy asks.

"Yes Crow, school. I think is time for you interact with other people your age. " said the strong voice of Buzzard comeing from behind his desk as he was doing at some paperwork with his son, Crow who was sitting on the floor, drawing some kind of weapons. "Especially now that Cherry is officially the Kindom Princess and that Mulder boy is a hero, not to mention that Cherry is also doing hero work as well!"

Crow face turned in one of being annoyed. He knew that Mayapple was going to be Princess and Mack was going to be a hero, but he didn't like the idea that Cherry decide to also become a hero, he didn't know why she wanted to do that. Because of Cherry being both a princess and a hero, she now has zero to no time to spend with Crow! And Mack couldn't come to the castle anymore because of hero work! All of his siblings had moved out and start they own villain career and who knows where his mom was right now! The only people that remain in the castle were him, his dad, his Grandfather Condor and his little brother Jr.

Yeah, Crow was no longer the family youngest child, his now two years old brother was takeing a nap in his lap. Crow liked his little brother, yeah he was a little rascal whille awake, but not to hard to take care of.

"But I never been to school before! Would other kids and teacher hate me? I am your kid afterall!" protested Crow, but trying not to move to much so that he won't wake up Jr.

"I know it might not seem like a good idea, but look! Your brothers and sisters have been to school! Plus, Dr. Mechano will have to be away for a while, doing his own villain plans, so he can't tutor you." Crow pout at the thought that Dr. Mechano not tutoring him anymore. He knew that the dawrf villain had a lot of work to do in Winterdown, especially with the war that was going at the moment, but it was nice to have someone to talk with about mechanics and such.

"Fiiiiiine! I will go to school. But if something bad happens because of it, I won't go there again!" snapped Crow, picking up his papers and Jr. as he makes his way to the door, out of his father office.

"It's just school Crow. What could go wrong?"

(Why do people ask that before something bad happens?)

* * *

Crow was now standing in front of his new school. It wasn't too big or too small. Beside him was his father, wearing somewhat formal clothing, he looked like a bussiness man that Crow had seen on tv. The nine year old wasn't wearing anything out of ordinary, a red hoodie, a pair of jeans and red shoes.

Crow was holding his dad hand as the two enter the building, not to far from them, he could see other parents and kids comeing inside, all the other kids either were super nervos of oddly excited to start a new year of school. No one seems to recognize his father, maybe because the have only seen him in armor and he wasn't very active in the last year or so.

The two make they way to Crow classroom and Buzzard stopped his son for a second before entering the class. " Remember, don't draw to much attention to yourself and if you really don't like it, we can continue your homeschooling. Okey son?"

Crow nods." Yes father, I'll be carefull. See ya." he let his father go and went to an empty desk in the back of the class. Buzzard smiles and turns around to leave.

After a few minutes, the class begin to fill up with other students, Crow wasn't sure what to do now, most of the kids were just waiting for the teacher to come and a few were talking bettween themselfs. He notice that someone took a seat next to him, it was a dark skin girl, with platium hair and green eyes. Crow thought she was pretty, would she want to talk with him, maybe?

He turn to her and extendet a hand. " Hi! My name is Crow! Whats your?" the girl took a second to notice him, she turn to him, look at him, then at his hand and turned to face the board again.

Yeah.... not a good start at all.

* * *

After the teacher came in the class, they all introduce themselfs and by doing that, Crow learned that the girl name was Becky and that it was also her first time in school as she was homeschooled at the foster house up until now, but the area where the classes were at the foster house got destroyed in a villain attack.

When it was his turn, the teacher give him a glare, but he carried on with his introduction, he didn't mention the fact that his father was villain. Crow never seen his father as a person who does bad things just to do them, no, that was his grandfather. Buzzard told Crow how the world works, how the society works and he wants to change it after his own vision, even if in other people eyes he looked like a monster, he knew that they would thank him later for it.

The majority of the day went pretty ok if you were to ask Crow, aside from his homeroom teacher, the other teachers were acting normal around Crow, not once they looked at him weird. During lunchbreak, Crow had to use the bathroom and as he was comeing back, he heard someone saying his name in the teacher lounge, so he get closer to hear what was going on.

"I can't believe that the principal let that creature in the school! Shouldn't we say something about that?"

"Ma'am, I know that you are new here, but the main rule at our school about the kids is that we don't judge them by they parents background, only by the way they act! As long as he doesn't do something out the ordinary, we can't raise a finger at him."

"ARE YOU ALL BLIND?! That thing will only bring bad stuff with it!'

"Please reframe yourself from calling a child an 'it'! As long Crow is not causing trouble, we won't do anything to him that can cause harm to him! Understood!"

Crow didn't want to listen any longer so he walked back to his classroom, he isn't hungry anymore...

* * *

Its almost the end of the day and they have another class with they homeroom teacher, who was keep on glareing at Crow, almost as she wanted to put a hole in his head.

The other kids found it weird for a teacher to act like this, they didn't call her out for just glareing at him, but as long as she didn't say or hurt Crow, they won't have a reason to do it. In the other kids eyes, Crow was just another kid, it was weird that he was homeschooled until now, but then again, so was that girl Becky.

Things were ok, until....

They heard explosions outside the school.

Everyone looked out the class windows to see what was going on outside. They could see a villain who was trowing bombs left and right, they could also see Princess Knight Hero Mayapple and Knight Hero Mack trying to stop the villain. An alarm sound come from the speakers, followed by the principal voice.

** _"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! ALL TEACHER MUST BRING THE STUDENS IN THE SAFE ZONE! PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR TEACHER AND GET OUT YOU CLASSROOM IN ORDER! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"_ **

"Everyone! Form an train and prepare yourself to get out in order!" said the homeroom teacher as she opened the door. One by one, the kids form a line to get out, the teacher stayed behind number the kids.

Crow was at the end of the line with Becky right in front of him. As he was about to get out, the teacher grabbed him by the hood and threw him across the class "YOU STAY HERE!". The kids saw that start screaming at her, someone tried to run back in to get Crow, but the teacher quickly closed and locked the door, leaveing Crow inside, she then dragged the other students with her outside. Becky stopped to give a quick look back at the classroom and then ran after the others.

* * *

_'That hurt..'_

He knew that the teacher didn't liked him, but he wouldn't have ever tought that she would let him for death like that! 

Crow got up and rush to open the door, locked. He then turned to the windows, the classroom was on the third floor, he couldn't just jump out the window, but he did open it to try and call for help.

"HEEEYY! OVERHERE!! I CAN'T GET OUT!! HELP! HE-"

He stopped screaming as a bomb flew by his head and stopped in front of the class, his face paled as the fuze was almost out. Crow ran to the back of the class and use a desk as a shield, it didn't help much as the bomb goes off and the entire classroom floor give up and he falls down.

After he falled down, Crow checks himself. _'Right arm hurts really bad! Must be broken! I need to get out!' _he gets up and notice that he was in another classroom, he also notice that the classroom door was open! "YES!" he tries to move towards the door, but his leg was stuck in the desks and roof pieces. He tries to move them, but something hits his head. Crow looks up and his heart stops as he sees that his classroom roof starts to crack and there was another classroom above theys! He knew he didn't have the time to get out, so he grabs a desk and puts it above his head as the roof falls on him.

* * *

Mack knew what he should expect when he decide to become a hero, he knew what the villains can do, he knew that they can be insane or that they can be monsters. 

What he didn't expect was for a villain to be so desperate, that they would attack an area where little kids would be! And for whats worst, Mayapple started to panic because of it. He didn't understand why she was that terrifide about it at first, they fight evil everyday now! They can stop this lunatic, no problem! 

No...the problem was that Crow was there! He knew that now with him and Mayapple being on duty they couldn't look after Crow like they used to, so Buzzard must have sent Crow to school.

The villain, Bomb-something, was just trowing bomb left and right, calling himself the next Big Bad Guy of Macro city...what a clown. But some of the bombs did manage to hit the school! Luckly, the principla must had enought time to evacuate the school.

... he just hoped that all the kids made it out.

* * *

After about an hour of fighting, they manage to stop the villain and get in the police custody, the rescue team was looking thru the school remain for survivers, Mack really hoped that they won't pull out a kid body out of there.

All that was left now is to check the save zone of the school to see if everything was ok. He and Mayapple didn't know what to say as they saw a teacher being pushed down by other teachers, Mack was about to say something, but a little girl with platium hair ran towards them.

"Oh God your here! Hurry! That evil teacher killed a kid in my class! Shes crazy!" Mack gets on his knees in front of the girl and puts his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down, meanwhile, after hearing that, Mayapple ran towards the teachers to get the full story.

" Ok ok... Calm down and tell me the full story ok...?" what was name? " B-Becky....Becky,sir...."

"Ok Becky, my name in Mack. Try a start from the beginning. What happen?" Mack was kinda scared of what she would say.

" Our homeroom teacher, the lady who keeped down at the moment, was glareing all day at one of my classmates, not really interacting with him, so we, the class, didn't think to much about it. But after the pricipal told us to get out, he was the last to get out, she pulled him by the hood and threw him across the class! We tried to go after him, but she locked the door and celing was comeing down on us, so we ran...." Becky look down after all that word vomit, but Mack face became pale.

_'No...it can't be...'_

He starts to look around after a blond head kid, but could find him. "Becky! How did the kid look like?!"

"He has blond hair, golden eyes, he wear a red hoodie, a pair of jeans and red shoes!" she explain. 

_'Nonononononononononono...'_

"What hes name?!" Mack have gone full panick attack.

"Crow!"

Mack heard both Mayapple and Becky say it at the same time, with Mayapple runing towards them.

"Mack! Crow is-" Mack cuts her off.

"I KNOW! KEEP AN EYE ON HERE!" he didn't wait for an answer as he rushes to the rescue team. Warning them about a missing child.

Two hours later....they found something.

* * *

_It hurts so bad...._

_I wanna go home...._

_I_ _t so cold..._

_I can't feel my body..._

_It's so dark..._

_So dark...._

_._

_._

_._

_Huh...?_

_A...light?_

_Someone...there?_

_._

_._

_Mack...?_

_It's hurts...._

_Mack? Why...._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why are you crying?_


	4. Tears of a parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling train is here people!

_How could this happen? How could I let this happen?! This is all my fault!_

_He has to be fine! He has to! They must have exaggerated! They have to!_

_Today was suppose to be a good day!_

_A good day..._

* * *

A few hours ago...

** _Crack!_ **

That was the sound that Buzzard mug made right before he could grab it, spilling all it's content (coffee) on the table.

"Ha! Dad broke his mug!" said a nine years old, followed up by the giggle of a two years old. Buzzard turns his head towards his two children, giveing them a glare, the older one, Crow, imediatily shuts up while the younger, Jr. ,one still giggles, but he soon comes to an end too.

"That can't be good, this mug wasn't very old...." Buzzard inspected the broken mug, it was a red one, then looks back at his kids.

Crow was eating his breakfast and from time to time, help Jr. eat his own breakfast, but he notice that Crow was wearing a red hoodie and it's almost the exact same red color.

Buzzard shock his head, it most had been a coincidence.

* * *

After letting Crow at school, Buzzard went on with his day as normal: doing paperwork, ordering around the minions, checking on his father to make sure he was still alive, calling his kids to see what they were doing, check on Jr. , eat lunch , more paperwork and before he knew it, he soon had to pick Crow up from school! As he was getting ready to get out his office, the news on the radio stop him.

** _"NEW NEWS! THE BOMBINEER NEWEST ATTACK WAS CENTRED AROUND THE SCHOOL AREA OF MACRO CITY! ALL THE CHILDREN FROM KINDERGARDEN TO HIGHSCHOOL ARE NOW EVACUATED TO THE SAFE ZONE! THE PARENTS ARE NOW CALLED TO IDENTIFICATE IF THEY KIDS WERE OR WERE NOT IN THE AREA! PRINCESS KNIGHT MAYAPPLE AND KNIGHT HERO MACK ARE NOW DEALING WITH THE MANIAC! PLEASE STAY SAFE EVERYONE!"_ **

As if it was an order, Buzzard phone ring and without hesitation, he answers.

" Hello?" he almost didn't want to be answered, but the screams from the other side made it harder for him to believe that.

_"Hello?! Mr. Buzzard? We are calling you in regards of you son Crow! Was he sent today to school?"_

_No...._

_Nononononononononononono!_

"Y-yes, yes he was! I just heard the news. I'm comeing there right now!" without a moment of hesitation, he run of his office. _'_

_Crow is very smart for his age, he must be fine! He has to be fine! He-'_

His train of thought were cut of by his phone ringing again, his heart stops as he reads who is calling him: _Princess Cherry Mayapple....._

_No..._

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Mayapple wasn't a fan of hospitals, she sends money for the hospitals, but she never liked them. Especialy when someone she cares is in surgery with only 50% chance to live....

From her right to left, she could see all of Crow siblings, his parents and even his grandfather! All of them were either shocked or anger from what happen, but they didn't blame her or Mack for what happen, they blame that cursed teacher who left him for death, no, that teacher down right tried to murder a nine years old!

Cassandra Young, age 35, status: alive, no other family member know at the moment, not married, but she had a son.

Alexander Young, age 15, status: deceased, died five years ago in a villain attack.

Cassandra give birth to Alexander at the age of 15 and her parents disowen her, putting her in foster care, no one took her in or her baby, leaveing Alexander, her only familly.

She was mentally unstable after his dead, but recentily she was let out the mental hospital. 

The police has taken her in custody and are still lookind though her files. Mayapple almost had to knock Buzzard out when he found out what that woman did, but now, he looked lost. Was he in shock too? He was just sitting down, face in his hands, not saying anything.

C:/Users/user/Desktop/72197904_916249662085158_8886476262445416448_n.jpg

"It's all my fault..."

Mayapple didn't expect Buzzard to say that all of the sudden. She turns towards him. "What do you mean?! It wasn't you who left him in that classroom! It's not your fau-"

"I was the one who send him there..." he intrerupted her, but Mayapple continue. "You couldn't have know that would happen! You can't blame yourself for-"

"I sent him to school so that he would be away from me!" 

* * *

_It's so dark..._

_All my body is in pain...._

_I can't feel my arms and legs at all..._

_Why is everything hurting?_

**They hurt you...**

_What? Who-_

**They hate you...**

_Shut up! Show your-_

**They say they love you, but they hurt you...**

_STOP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!_

**No one cares about you...**

**You were just made to be hated....**

_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!_

**Where was your dear Mayapple when you were in pain? Where was Mack when you needed him?**

_They fighting that idiot! It's not they fault-_

**That teacher let you to death. All because your dad killed her 15 years old son.**

_D-dad would have mean it! A lot of people die in villains attack! That lady was just crazy!_

**But your dad send you there, all while you could stay at home, safe and sound!**

_I would have to face the world at some point! It's not like he would have know this would happen!_

**Deny all you want! You will soon come to see my view little Crow....** _   
_

_Who...who are you?_

An pure evil laught could be hear.

**Just your future best friend...**

* * *

Mayapple was trying to make sense of what Buzzard just told her. He didn't wanted Crow near him? Why?

"Why..." that was all she could ask, all of Crow siblings looked at his father with the same shock as Mayapple.

With a sigh, Buzzard explain:

"After Brook was born, I didn't wanted more children. I had all that wanted, an empire, a family, fame, all that I can wish of, except the world, I had and I was happy. But twelve years later... Crow was born. I didn't expect another kid and I tought it will be the same like with the others, but I was wrong. Crow didn't liked me. Whenever I tried to hold him, he would scream and cry until he was tired and fell asleep. I tried everything to make him like me, but nothing work! But something happen... Cherry was able to calm him down, she made him feel save, she made him feel loved....things that I, his own father, couldn't. I wanted to have Crow go to the kindergarden, like all of his siblings, but no kindergarden woult take him. In the past, if he was born a few years ago, that wouldn't have been a problem, but after seeing that all of my children were on they way to become villains, they were afraid that Crow will follow the familly tradition. I wanted him to live like a normal kid and make his own decisions! The world said no to him.... but Mayapple said yes. She give him normal, but now that she become officially princess and hero! No one could give him normal now.... so I tried again with school... I just wanted Crow to have a choice..."

Silence followed after Buzzard word vomit, no one said a word.

* * *

Four hours later...

The surgery room finally open and a doctor came out, covered in blood.... Crow blood.

Coyote June, Crow mother, was the first to react.

"Will he live?" she didn't ask if he was allright, she allready knew that answer. The doctor nods, but before they could enter, he had an important thing to say.

"Your son is very smart, he used a desk in order to protect himself, but the weight that fell on him was still to much, he was able to protect his head and main organs, but his arms and legs, were beyond saveing... we had to amputate them..."

Silence has once again filled the room.

* * *

Crow woke up a few days later, his body still in pain, the light was too bright and the sound was too loud. 

He saw Mayapple in a chair next to his bed, he tried to make a sound, but only moans of pain came out, but it was enought to gain Cherry attention. He couldn't make out what she was saying, his brain has still not fully wake up, but he saw that she was crying. He wanted to extend his arm to hug her, but for some reason, his arm was too short and cover in bandages, so was the other arm...

Tears appear on Crow face as the reality of what was going on came over him.

His screams were as loud as Mayapple cries of apologize.


	5. Recovery and a Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting better and the start of a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I was sick!! SORRY!!!

If Crow had to describe recovery in one word, it will be "weird".

The moment Dr. Mechano found out about what happen, he proceed to make Crow the best prosthetic limbs that you can find on the planet. After that, Crow had to learn how to walk and use his arms again. His family was with him almost all the time during the recovery sesions, so were Mayapple and Mack. The recovery itself wasn't to bad after he got used to it ,no , it was the look of pity that everyone was giveing him....

Everytime, someone enters the room, they would give Crow a sad look. He understood why the doctors were giveing him sad looks: he was a kid, who went through a traumatic experience. He understood why his family were giveing him those looks: they were trying to put a brave face for him, whille they were suffering inside. Mayapple and Mack were the worst: they blame themself for what happen.

Mack, for years, was trying to make sure that Crow will not follow his family nefarious legacy. He wanted Crow to choose something to do something else with his life, something better! Maybe not becomeing a hero, but still be a good person. He wanted the kid that he meet 4 years ago to grow safe... and he failed.

Mayapple stopped being a hero after incident, takeing the role of Macro City Princess at it's best. She ground herself in work, to make sure nothing like that ever happens again, to anyone. Whenever she visits Crow, she looked tired and no matter how she tried to hide it, everyone could see tear marks on her face.

* * *

Crow.... had become mechanical at first.

Before, he was your everyday kid, he will laught, ask a thousand questions, talk a lot, move around and by a basic kid, but now, he was just quiet. 

He was able to walk and use his hands again thanks to the prosthetic limbs, but the doctors insisted for him to stay a whille longer, atleast until he is fully recover ,both fizicaly and mentaly, as the hospital he was in was also a mental one. For the fizical part, he was makeing great progress, but mentaly. Crow had stoped talking, he would only nod or shake his head to respond. He would wake up, eat, take medicins, have therapy, eat lunch, more medicins, someone would visit him, dinner, more medicins, bath and back to sleep, for the circle to start again the next day. 

There were other kids in the hospital, they sometimes try and get him to play with them or atleast talk. They would bring toys for him to play with, there was no reaction at first, but once, a kid had given him an old, broken robot toy, Crow eyes lit up a little, he took the toy, go in his room and take a tool box that his father got him, got back to the other kids and fix the little robot. That amaze the kids and they all complimented him, that get him to show more life on his face. The event give the nurses that were waching over them an idea: they started to bring Crow broken mechanical toys and robotic kits for him to repair and play with, they help him to easily interact with the other kids, but now was the problem with comunicateing with them. Well the nurses didn't took long to come with a answear for that problem and the answear came in the form of a deaf kid that soon joined them. The nurses teach all the kids there sign language and even after the deaf kid left, Crow started to comunicate in sign language with the other kids and hospital staff. 

Progress has been made for Crow condition, but there was a still a big problem: his relationship with the Macro City Princess and Hero.

Crow family members had soon started get used to his situation and rarely give him sad looks, even manage to get a laught out of him, but the princess and hero still give him the sad, pityfull looks. Mayapple and Mack looks made him feel broken, well, more broken then he allready is.

Everytime they visit, Crow have nightmares. Terrible nightmares, from the attack and the dark voice will come back to haunt him, torture him with dark toughts, almost makeing him want to have died when the ceiling had fall on him, just so that he won't see the pain on Mack face or the tears on Mayapple face. Those night, Crow could feel the walls of his room get closer to him, sending him back to that day, the fear in his chest, the limited air, the presure all over his body and silence, the silence that still haunts him.

It was too much for him, he nedded to get out! OUT! 

Away from the hospital, away from his family, away from Mack.... away from...Mayapple...

He wanted to breath! He needed to. Just. Get. OUT!!

And he did....

* * *

Crow is now ten, soon eleven and still in the hospital.

His room had become a small workshop for the hospital, the staff would bring him broken equipment to fix or the kids would bring him broken toys to fix, the staff would also bring him more advance robotic kits and even some scrap metal to work on. He even once made a motored wheelchair for one the kids in the hospital! It wouldn't a day when someone end up becomeing onr of Crow test subject for some crazy invention.

He soon started to make his own prosthetic limbs, with the doctors explaing him in more details how the nervos sistem works and a lot of other anatomy and biology things, the new limbs feel more normal as the days go on.

The hospital also had something like a classroom for the kids who had to stay for longer periods of time, so Crow didn't miss much of school, but once he is out of hospital, he will rather do online school, rather then normal school, call it being more safe like that.

Crow stated to talk again, not much, but was a start! His family no longer give him looks of pity and they allways leave Crow with a good feeling in his heart....if only Mayapple and Mack would do the same...

Mayapple and Mack behavior didn't change at all after almost 2 years from the attack and they allways leave him with a bad feeling in his guts. It went like that to the point the nurses notice it and they would try to stop the princess and the hero to visit in some of the days, allway saying that Crow has therapy in that day, sometimes it works, sometimes it didn't....

Seeing the same people everyday kinda bored Crow, it wasn't like he didn't like to see his family or the hospital staff, but it was boreing.

Crow wanted to go outside. There was a court yard in the center of hospital, but it was too small to do anything really. His world had become very limited now. It was a lot smaller now...

One day, after the nurses failed to keep Mayapple out of Crow room, but he knew what she was going to say anyway, all while giving him a look full of pity.

"Things been a little quiet lately, Mack actually started to complain about the radio silence that the villains have been giving at the moment, but some time off without big time villains is allways welcome! Especialy with the tonight car-" Mayapple cut herself off by putting her over the mouth, that got Crow atention, Cherry never cuts herself off. She looked at him with a somewhat fear in her eyes, as she was about to say something that she wasn't suppost to.

" Tonight what?" asks Crow, a bit glareing at Mayapple. What was she hiddeing from him?

She shake her head and got up from her chair to make her way to the door. "Well look at the time! I have to go! Princess work!" she said as she pratically ran out the room. Crow got out his bed and got to the door himself.

" MAYAPPLE!" he screamed, it slowed Mayapple for a second, but she pulled herself togheter and ran.

Crow was just stareing to where Cherry was a moment, but a nurse broke the stareing spell by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That never happen before. Why did she ran like that?" asked the nurse in a gentle voice. Crow looked down, confuzed, but then he looked up at the nurse.

"_I don't know. Is...something happening tonight?_" asked Crow useing sign language. The nurse put a hand under the chin and think, after a few seconds she answear. " Only the Macro City Carnival. Why?"

Oh...

Thats way Cherry acted like that....

"_Me and the Princess used to go there every year before the attack...._"

It was kinda they thing, to go there, just the two of them and have fun. They been doing it ever since he was a baby...go on different rides, play all the games trying to win something, eat a lot of bad food and simply have fun! Out there...

" I see... Your condition have improve over the past year and so, but not at the level to get off the grounds of the hospital alone, unfortunately, without a special request from your parents to temporally, you can't get out the grounds and if your parents ask for one right now, you will have to take a mental and psyhical test first and by aproved by the head of the hospital. Those might day a day or two, the carnival would be over by then.... Sorry kiddo. Maybe next year?" she said that as she put a hand on hes head, but Crow didn't seems to notice it as tears form in his eyes.

* * *

Crow couldn't sleep that nigh, the voice on the back of his head taunting him and reminding him of how Mayapple abandon him on they special night. How she left him, just like how that teacher left him for that on that day.

He couldn't take it anymore!

He needed to get out! 

And he knew where to go!

He get out of bed, got to his closet and pulled out a purple hoodie, a pair of black shorts, long red socks, purple shoes and red gloves, he changed his pijama with the cloths he pick and then he grabed his backpack, still from the closet, he then walk up to hes desk and open one of the drawer and fished out some money from there (hey, he didn't do all the repair for free!). He put a pillow under the blanked and walked up to the window. Luckly, his room was on the ground floor so he got out the window and then close it. There was a fence, but it wasn't to big and easy to climb. He avoided all the cameras and into the freedome he goes!

* * *

He got to the carnival in no time.

The guy at the ticket stand did look odd at Crow first, he was a still a kid afterall, but brushe it of and Crow in. 

At first Crow didn't know what to do first, it was the first time he was at the festival alone, but then he saw some kids hes age getting in line for a ride and follows them and after ride was over, so were Crow doubts. Now the real fun can being!

Crow went to all the rides he could ( stupid hights reristicted rides), then went to the games, he knew that were all rigged, but still manage to won something and that something was a small size Princess Mayapple plush doll (he was very proud of himself for it). After some time, he got hungry and went to the food area. He was so GLAD to eat fast food again, the hospital food wasn't all that bad, but they won't put salt in it. He got a bit of everything: french fries, burgers, soda, hot dogs and even some cotton candy! He decide to explore a little more and while he explore, eat the cotton candy. He notice a clown that was giving kids balloons and got himself one, blue colored and continue on.

After a whille of exploreing and after finishing hes cotton candy, Crow decide it to call it a day (or night), but before all that, he needed to go in one more place. The old playground.

* * *

It wasn't anything special about it, it was just a place, no to far away from the carnival, that Mayapple would take Crow to have a moment of calm, away from all the sounds, lights and smells from the carnival before going home, where he would stay at Mayapple overnight.

So Crow went there. The playground was empty and clearly not used in a while. He decide to sit in one of the swings and started to move it back and fourth, smileing to himself while doing so. 

He was happy. Happy that he went to the carnival. Happy that he won something. Happy that he eat things he liked. Happy that he was with-

With.....

Oh right.....

He was alone now....

Cherry didn't took him to the carnival. She didn't pay for the rides. She didn't won him a prize ( not like she did before). She didn't took him to the playground.

He did it all alone...

Alone....

He took the Mayapple plushy from his backpack, look at it and then hug it close to his chest. He never felt so alone in hes entire life. Not at home, not in the hospital....not with Mayapple...

Crow let go of the doll for a second to look at it, a look of sadness on his face. Mayapple was allways there for him, but for how long now? She will soon have to marry and bring the next princess. Then her time with him will be even more lower. Soon, he will too grow up and have to start a career and family.

He can't just follow Cherry everywhere, he needed to start his own life, even if he knows that there are people like Cassandra out there, but there will be also people like Cherry!

All he needed was a fresh start!

He heard footstepts comeing towards him, he ignore it at first, but then notice that was kneeing in front of him so he look up and froze.

* * *

Mayapple was in front of him, Mack not far behind her. They were both wearing normal cloths.

Mack had a look of shock on his face, so did Mayapple. It seems like they didn't expect him to be there, at all.

Mayapple notice the doll and the balloon, so then she understand what it was. Crow had gone to the carnival on his own...

" Don't be sorry..." the raspy voice of Crow almost made Mayapple cry, he looked at her, we tears in his own eyes.

"Please don't be sorry anymore! I'm of sick seeing you cry! To see you sad everytime you visit me! I'm not an invalid! I'm alive! I survive! Please! Please! Please! I want my happy big sister Cherry back!" Crow jumped out the swing and hugged Cherry while crying on her shoulder. Mayapple didn't know what to say, but she hugged Crow back. 

"We will figure this up...I promise you Crow...I promise..." that was all that Mayapple could say.

Mack wasn't sure what to do. Give them a moment or join in? He didn't have to choose himself as Cherry and Crow pulled him in the hug.

* * *

6 month later...

"Crow! Are you ready?" 

"Almost done dad! Be there in a second!

It didn't take long and out of a door came a blond kid named Crow, carrying another box with his inventions. His father, Buzzard, was waitng for him on the other side, ready to take the box from his son hands.

"Is this the last one?" Crow smiled at the question. "Yep! Last one dad! Let's go!"

Buzzard grabbed Crow hand and the two made they way to the front entrance. Crow stoped in front of the entrance for a moment to look at the nurses, doctors and the other kids in the hospital that helped him recover, the all give him a tumbs up and warm smiles. Crow smilles back and waves at them a goodbye.

He opens the door.


	6. Meeting new poeple and a job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow meets new people and he get a job

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YES I CAN! NOW COME ON! IT WON'T BE THAT BAD!"

"YES IT WILL! THEY WILL ALL LOOK A ME WITH HATE! THEY WILL LOOK AT YOU WITH DISGUST!"

"THEY WON'T! NO ONE WILL! NOW COME ON!"

"NEVER!"

The conversation went back and forth between the current princess of Macro City Cherry Mayapple and a now 13 years old Crow, who was holding for his dear life on the doorframe of his bedroom as Cherry was tugging him by the leg.

Who did they get in this position you may ask?

Well, it all started two years ago actually, a week after Crow got out the hospital. June had the idea for Crow to stay over every weekend from there on at the palace with Mayapple. That let a bit of a bad taste in Crow mouth at first, he wanted to have a life outside Mayapple, but maybe it was for the best.

First few weeks were awkward for everyone: for Crow, for Mayapple and even for the servents in the castle! But after a month, everyone got used to it. 

Crow did have now his own room in the castle! He mostly work on his prosthetic limbs or make some kind of weapons. His favorite one so far was a gun that he named it "Silent Killer", it shoots like a normal gun, but it makes absolutely no sound. Mayapple doesn't know about it and he will like to keep it that way.

Now onto why Mayapple was trying to get Crow out his room? The Council of Virtue was haveing the annual meeting that weekend and Mayapple wanted to take Crow with her.

"LET ME GO!" said Crow as he tries to literaly crawl back in his room.

"NO UNTIL YOU AGREE TO COME WITH ME!" said Mayapple as she tugged harder on Crow leg, she really hoped it won't come out from all the tugging.

"NO! THEY WILL ALL HATE ME! JUST LIKE BACK THEN WITH CASSANDRA!"

That made Cherry let go of his leg and Crow fell onto the floor, but he didn't try to get up. 

"Crow..." said Mayapple as she put a hand on his back, she notice from the way he was breathing that he was trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't to happen again... I don't you to be hurt because of me..." he was now in a siting position in front of Mayapple, not looking directily a her. Cherry grabs Crow by his shoulders and makes him look at her in the eyes.

"Crow, I'm going to say this only once and I hope you will understand! I WON'T happen again! You are not alone this time! I will be there with you for the whole time! No one will hurt you! And if they do, they will have to go through me first!" said Mayappla, trying to get Crow to understand that he was safe with her.

"But thats the problem! I don't want YOU to get hurt because of me!" said Crow back to Mayapple, she was stunned by Crow outburst for a second, but she pulled herself back togheter and hugged Crow. 

"Nothing will happen to me or you while we are there. The Council of Virtue won't let anything bad happen. I want you there with me so there with me so that I can know that you are safe. Please Crow!" she said in a soft voice, still hugging him, Crow didn't say anything at first, but then he hugged her back.

"....promise?" he said in a small voice.

"Promise..." said Mayapple back to Crow, after a few moments they both let go and got up.

"Can I atleast get a few things with me so that I don't get bored out me mind there?" said Crow as he rubbed his shoulders.

Mayapple chuckle. "As long it's not a weapon, sure." 

After she said that, Crow got back in his room to gather a few thing. An hour later, Mayapple had to call her now boyfriend, Mack, to get Crow out his room.

* * *

Crow nervous about being around with new people, let alone royal heads. As soon as they arrived at the Sky Kingdom, everyone started giveing him weird looks. Non were of anger, but they were looking at him with curiosity and confusion! He is self aware of how he is seen by the world, with his eyes and his teeth, people started to recognize him on the street, but they don't look at him with anger or hate like they do with siblings, only pity.

He did feel a little out of place. Maybe he should had put on some more formal cloths? He was wearing what he would normally wear on the street plus a backpack with a few things he took with him: a skecht book with his weapons design, a few pens and a small tool box. 

file:///C:/Users/user/Desktop/Casual%20Crow.png

_'Oh bolts! I really should had put on some formal cloths! Now they all stareing at me! I have enought time to run of before I embarrassing Cherry more then I allready-'_

"HEY! I KNOW YOU!"

Crow train of thoughts had come to an stop as a someone shouted in his direction. Maybe they were shouding at someone else?

" THE BLOND KID IN THE PURPLE HOODIE! I KNOW YOU!" ....nope! They were shouting at him! Crow gulbed and looked in the direction that the shouting were comeing from, to his surprise, he also know who the other person was. Not to far away from him, was the Princess Ariella of the dwarven Kingdom of Winterdown! How could he not know her! He and Dr.Mechano spend allmost two weeks kidnapping her a few years back! That was last time his mother let him spend his summer vacantion in Winterdown. Crow started to panic a little as Ariell was makeing her way towards him, he started looking around for Cherry, only to see her talking with the Insektia Princess, Apoidea. Before Crow could make any move to escape, the dwarven princess was right in front of him.

"YOU! I remember you!" said the dwarven princess glareing at him.

Crow took a step back. "Ummm..." He wasn't sure what to say! One wrong word and he is done for!

"You are..."

_'Bolts bolts bolts bolts' _Crow keep repeating in his mind.

"That smart kid from a few years back!"

...what?

"You were a lot smaller back then, but can't forget those eyes and teeth! Say! Do you still make weapons?" said Ariella, she looked... happy (?) to see him. Crow was stunned for a second, but respons with a simple nod.

"Sweet! Are you open to do commissions? Kinda need some better weapons for the war." she said that as she was putting her hand in one of her pockets, looking for something.

"W-what?! Who do you take me as?! Do I look like some kind of freelance-" he was cut of be a piece of paper shoved in his face.

"Is this enought for an order?" said Ariella with a smirk on her face as Crow took a long look on that paper. There were a lot of zeros on there. He took of his backpack and took the skecht book out of it.

"Take a pick!"

* * *

After a few minutes of talking with dwarven princess, Crow joined Mayapple to the entrance for the conference room with the other princesses, but they were stopped by a guard.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mayapple as she puts a hand on Crow shoulder, if they are not letting him in, neither she will join.

"Apologize Princess Mayapple, I just wanted to takl for a second you and the young man you brought along." from behind them appear the head of the Council, the diplomatic Princess Virtue. Im her hands were some papers, lots of papers.

"From what I understand, you are Crow. One of the villain, Buzzard, children, am I right?" she said pointing at him. Crow feeled a little uncomfortable about this, but he only nods. After that, Virtue puts all those papers in Crows arms, shocking both him and Mayapple.

"Your father is still in charge of Bramble Flats and with no royal family there, he must complete these documents, even if it consider an Empire. Also, with you here, I would like you to be a represent for Bramble Flats, we didn't have one in years. Your seat will be between Princess Ariella and Prince Malachite. We asked him to come because last year his sister allmost started a fight with the dwarven princess. Good? Good. Now please go to your assigned seats, the meeting will start soon." she said all of that and then left Crow and Mayapple to pick they jaws off the floor.

* * *

The meeting have gone allmost uneventfull. For the most of the time Crow decide to design some weapons in his skecht book, he did get call off by Virtue to pay attention for some importants disscutions. Other then that was ogre prince, Malachite, who was trying his best not to make eyes contact with the dwarven princess, instade he was looking at Crow skecht book, which annoyed Crow a little. 

There was the Kyuutopia Princess, Foxglove, who was glaring toward Mayapple behind her back. Crow notice her action and give the kyuutie princess her a death glare, a sign that he has his eyes on her and he would kill her if she tries anything. Floxglove stopped glaring, but she would still do it when he wasn't looking.

Speaking of glaring, Mayapple didn't like it the way one of the princesses was looking at Crow, not in a bad way, but she was....checking him out. Cherry didn't know much of that princess, only that her name was Molotov and she was the same age with Crow, makeing her one of the youngest princesses on the planet. Maybe she has a crush on him? Mayapple chuckle a little. _'Young love...'_ she said to herself as she walked away.

It seems like today was a good day!

* * *

A few days later....

"TODAY IS A BAD DAY!"

"BIG BROTHER! WHAT DO WE DO?! IT WON'T STOP!"

" JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER JR.! THERE IS A BUS STATION NEARBY!"

The two brothers were trying for the last ten minutes to find a place to hide from the rain. The one day Crow decide to go to the park with his little brother, Buzzard Jr., it starts to rain. They arrived at the bus station after a few minutes soaked wet to the bone and out of breath. Crow didn't liked to get wet and this whole thing maked him mad! Jr. notice that and hugged his big brother leg as a small sign of apology for dragging him out in the park that day, Crow notice it and he puts a hand on top of Jr. head.

The moment didn't last long as the sound of laughter and a small whine was heard behind them in a small ally. The two of them turned they heads in the direction of the sounds. Crow made a sign for Jr. to stay quiet as he went to investigate.

What he saw, made Crow froze.

There, in the ally, was a police man, laughing as he stamped a puppy on the ground and not far from it was a larger dog, dead on the ground...

" Your mama was a bad dog! She decide to bite me! You are her blood so you will turn out just like her! It's my job to get rid of villains! So I will start with you!" said the police man as he continue to kick the puppy.

Crow dissociate at that moment.

He didn't know when he enter the ally...

He doesn't know when he pulled out Sillent Killer...

He doesn't know when he took aim...

He doesn't know he fires it....

All that Crow knows that he was now running down the streets of Macro City holding his little brother in one arm.... and a hurt puppy in the other...

* * *

** _BREAKING NEWS! POLICE OFFICER FOUND DEAD NEAR THE MACRO CITY CENTRAL PARK! THE KILLER IT'S YET TO BE FOUND!_ **

The world is broken...


	7. A new challenger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macro City has a new thife! And he wants something from Buzzard!

Two years after the Concile of Virtue meeting...

The sound of police sirens echo through Macro City. A figure clad in red runs across the roofs as they carry a bag full of money. They had to stop as a beam of energy almost hits them, they tunr around as the Macro City Kinght Hero: Mack, lands on the rooftop not far away from them.

"Stop right there Scarlet! Your nefarious (Ha) activities stopts tonight!" said the hero as he points his sword at the villain.

Scarlet just laughts, they voice being a metallic one, it was hard to know they were a boy or a girl. "I̸̲̬̔̓̉̒ ̸̭̣̹̟̿d̶̟̝̤͕̺̺̎͌͋ơ̶̘͋̆̚n̵̡̩̥̜͑'̶̜̰̎̿͊t̸̡͚̫̅͑̇̔́̕ ̸̧̢̝̒t̶͕͕̳̝̭̠̑̽͂̓͊̿h̴̲̫̙̫̻̊̎̎͐̽i̷̬̟̠̲͂͌̎̊̄ͅn̵̢̤̾͝k̸̲͉̀̐͌̄̕ ̶͓͖̗̪̞̲͋̽̾s̵̙̬̮̐ȯ̸̢̢̬̞͈ ̸͖͊͌h̶̬̻̓̈́̃̕͜é̴͓̭͔̽̽̉͆͜r̵̨̘̬̙̉o̵̭̿̌͌͗̇!̵̥͌͆̑ ̵͋̍͗̄͝" then they charge at Mack with full force, takeing the hero by surprise and managing to land a punch in the stomach. Mack stumbles backwards and puts a hand on his abdomen, he looks at his hand and notices blood on it, Mack looks back at Scarlet and sees a bloodie knife in they hand, his vision starts to become blurry.

"̷̘̳̄͂L̸͎̆e̴̞̍̉s̸͙͘s̴̞ö̷̠́̕n̶̝̠̈́ ̴̛̳ͅo̸͕ņ̸̩͂e̸͍̭͝ ̸͈͕̋w̷̬͚͒h̸̻̖e̸͙͘n̸̗͇̒̍ ̷̬͙̂̈́f̴̮̪̎ï̸̥͑g̵͉̿́h̴̢̝͐̽t̴͎̩̑̚i̷͇͝n̸̲̒g̶̟̈̌ ̵̺̿M̷̞̕a̷̤̚c̶͙̃ķ̴̇̊!̵͖̟͋͆ ̴̡̢̓S̵̼͓͐t̵̡̛̑r̵̩̰͌̒i̶̱̜͗k̸̛̩͖e̸̲̿ ̴̝͂̍f̷̪̱̋a̵̡̅͊s̷͙̆ͅt̷͓̍̓ ̸̧̅̚ä̶͍́̍n̷͔̈̿d̵̪̖̓ ̶̜̙͋͑u̵͉̯̇s̸̫̓ẹ̴̛̣ ̵̺͐̌p̷̖̠͐̀o̴̾ͅi̵͓̭͂̊s̸̭̿ơ̸͚̟͝n̶̬͍!̴̩̄"̸͚͆̎ said the villain as they manically laugh, they then start to make they way towards Mack and puts a piece of cloth on his wound. "̵D̴o̷n̶'̵t̵ ̵w̸o̴r̴r̴i̷e̸ ̸b̶l̵u̴e̵b̶e̷r̸r̷y̴!̸ ̷I̶t̵ ̷w̸a̶s̴ ̸a̵ ̶c̶l̷e̵a̷r̸ ̵s̶t̸r̴i̴k̴e̴ ̷a̴n̶d̸ ̸t̵h̷e̵ ̶p̷o̵i̶s̸o̵n̸ ̶i̶s̷ ̴o̴n̵l̴y̸ ̸a̵ ̵s̸l̷e̷e̸p̶i̶n̸g̴ ̵a̷g̷e̷n̴t̴.̷ ̴K̴e̸e̸p̸ ̵t̵h̷i̷s̷ ̴c̶l̴o̸t̷h̷ ̶t̵h̷e̸r̴e̵ ̷a̷n̸d̵ ̴t̸r̵y̶ ̴n̸o̸t̸ ̷t̴o̵ ̷m̵o̵v̷e̴ ̴t̵o̵ ̵m̵u̶c̷h̵ ̸u̶n̸t̵i̸l̸ ̷t̸h̸e̸ ̶a̸m̴b̵u̸l̵a̵n̴c̴e̷ ̴g̷e̵t̸s̶ ̴h̷e̶r̵e̵.̵ ̴W̶e̶ ̵d̸o̶n̴'̴t̷ ̸w̶a̸n̷t̵ ̵t̵o̵ ̸l̷o̴s̷e̸ ̵o̴u̴r̷ ̷d̴e̷a̸r̷ ̸h̴e̶r̷o̴ ̷n̴o̴w̴,̶ ̴d̶o̶n̴'̴t̴ ̸w̷e̶?̸ ̸W̴h̴a̶t̷ ̵w̵o̴u̴l̴d̴ ̶y̶o̷u̴ ̴g̶i̵r̵l̴f̷r̷i̸e̷n̴d̸ ̴s̶a̴i̵d̶?̴ ̶O̷r̷ ̵e̶v̴e̷n̵ ̸b̸e̷t̴t̷e̷r̴!̶ ̸W̸h̷a̶t̷ ̴w̸o̷u̴l̷d̸ ̶h̷e̴r̶ ̸l̵i̴t̸t̵l̵e̷ ̴c̴h̸a̸r̵g̷e̷ ̸s̸a̸y̷ ̵a̵b̸o̷u̵t̵ ̴t̶h̶a̸t̸?̷"̴ they end they little speech with a laught.

Mack grids his teeth and tries to look up, but his vision becomes darker and darker, the last thing he sees it's Scarlet red and black mask.

.

.

.

Soon, after the encounter with the hero knight, Scarlet makes they way towards they secret base, where they are welcome by one of they minions.

" 'sup boss! Did thing go well?" asks the minion, Scarlet didn't response and just toss the bag full of money at the minion, said minion catch it and puts it on a table, after that the minion mumbles something that sounds like 'I guess thats a yes then...'.

Scarlet starts to take off they armor and puts it on a different table. The minion turns away for a second and then asks "So...whats next boss?". Scarlet again didn't respons and instade, they get closer to a computer with a large monitor and press a button on it, the monitor lits up and imagine appears on it with some informations next to it. The minion face falls at whats on the computer monitor and then he turns towards his boss and asks "Ar...ar...are you serious boss?". Scarlet nods and turns back at the monitor.

On said monitor, was the imagine of a blond teen with golden eyes.

* * *

A week later...

Buzzard stays in front of an apartment door. He wasn't sure is he should knock on the door or not. Buzzard haven't see the person who lives in that apartment in months! Sure, the two did talk on the phone from time to time, but to see eachother face to face... Maybe it's not the best time now to visit. Maybe he got some work to do! He did say on the last phone call the he got a lot of orders to do! He better leaves. He-

"Dad?"

His train of toughts came to a stop at sound of the person he was looking for voice. He turns hes head.

At the end of the hallway, there stood, hes 15 years old son, Crow, with hes dog, Falcon.

Crow was look at his father in surprise, not excepting him to here, but before he could say a word, Falcon leash flew out his hand ,said dog runs and leaps at Buzzard before Crow could say " FALCON NO!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry for the way Falcon reacted. He must be happy to see you again."

A few minutes later, after Falcon finally calmed down, Crow invited his father in his apartment. Buzzard took a long look around the living room that they were staying in at the moment as Crow made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee and Falcon, the dog with robotic limbs that Crow found two years ago, decide to join him on the couch.

Crow have been living in this apartment for about a year now. When Crow started to get more and more requests for war machines, he needed a bigger place to make them and some help and so started his own mini company for weapons and war machines, that was open for both villains and heros alike. Crow had to get a place closer to the company building and so he found this apartment for himself...and Falcon from the looks of it! (The only reason why the landlord let Falcon in was because Falcon was a good guard dog and that he was cute.)

"Did you call your mother?" Buzzard decide to start a conversation until Crow its down with coffee and laught a little as Crow goarned, " She was here last week! She didn't leave until after midnight!"

"Did you hear about Cherry and Mack?" and Crow reply was " OH MY GOD! Don't remind me! She told me yesterday! I almost broke down Mack hospital room door to get answear!"

Mayapple and Mack broke up not long ago. After Mack was hospitalized by that thief, Scarlet, him and Mayapple had a real talk about they relationship and they decide to keep thing at "being friends". Crow got a little mad at them because, of course, after THREE YEARS they decide to broke up!

Soon Crow returned in the living room with two cups of coffee, puts one of the cups in front of his father and then he sits down in a chair. Crow took a sip of his coffee as he looks at his father, who is yet to touch his.

"How it's work?" asks Buzzard out of blue.

Crow looks at his father for second before he respons, "The usual. I just wish that Prince Malachite would stop calling me those stupid nicknames everytime he calls me in the behalf of his older sister! Oh! And I really hope Dr. Cackle will soon pay me for the WalkDroid that he ordered! If he doesn't pay soon, I will sue him! And I need finish some projects for Princess Ariella army.... And Virtue wants me to have another lesson about paperwork with her!"

Buzzard looks up at his son with questionable look on his face and asks " Virtue? As in, Princess Virtue? The head of Council of Virtue?". Crow only laugh and says "Know another? After Cherry took me two years ago at the Council meeting, Virtue proclaim me as Bramble Flats representant, she wanted me to atleast understand half of what they are talking about there. It's pretty boring to be honest, but atleast it helps me understand the paperwork I have to do for my company! Thats a plus!"

Buzzard was surprise by this. He forgot that Mayapple took Crow to the Council meeting. And how come he didn't know or notice Virtue giving Crow lessons about paperwork?! Had he missed that much of his son life? Was there... a real wall bettween them? That he build over the years? 

Did he....

....down right ignored Crow for years?

"I'm sorry..."

Crow nearly jumped out his chair at his father apology. His father never apologize! To anyone! Let alone someone like Crow!

"Dad-"

They moment didn't last long as something flew through the window behind Crow ,said teen was the first to react and got closer to take a look, only to back away after realizing what it is, a grenage.

"DA-" before Crow could finish it, a green smoke comes from the grenade, Crow starts coughing and falls on the ground with Falcon following soon after. Buzzard had manage to cover his own face and starts to make his was towards his son... only to be hit in the back of his head and falls down, soon subduing himself to the sleeping gaz.

The last thing Buzzard sees it's something red picking up Crow and a robotic voice, that he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl saying:

"̷F̵a̸z̸e̸ ̵o̷n̴e̶:̶ ̴C̷o̷m̸p̶l̸e̴t̵e̵.̴"̸

To be continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.
> 
> >:3


End file.
